1. Field
One or more aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to smart cards, anti-virus systems, and scanning methods, which reinforce security of a device without using resources of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart cards are mainly installed and used in mobile devices. As technologies have been developed, smart cards have been widely used in various fields. In particular, a smart card is installed in a mobile device such as a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a smart phone, and supports a function, such as financial transaction. Recently, since applications that are downloaded from a server through a network, such as application (App) store, have been increasingly installed and used in mobile devices, mobile devices are likely to be exposed to malware, such as a virus.
Mobile devices in which smart cards are installed support various functions, such as voice phone calls, video phone calls, cameras, recorders, MP3 players, financial transactions, and stock trading, and thus mobile devices require many resources, such as memory resources and processing resources.
Thus, there is a need for a method of reinforcing security of a device, while not affecting the resources of the devices.